Edward Lee
'1124 - Present' Edward Lee (born Li Edowado) is a famed Terran General and leader of the Terran Deathguard (known as the Dreadlord). Originally from a Tsuyomi family, Edward Lee grew up in the Imperial city of Rexus. He supposedly travelled as a Ronin for many years, but initially he learnt his combat skill in the 13th Legion. Lee had no sense of loyalty for the Empire, and had always had a deep hatred for the Shimazu clan (supporters of Kreedia). He had always preferred the more honourable ways of the Brotherhood, but he would not admit it in public. When Lee's Legion was almost completely destroyed, he fled, travelling the clan lands for many years. This however was not to last. When the Undead attacked a town he was in, Lee cut down countless minions of Lucien on his own, but was eventually overrun. When he was resurrected by the Necromancer Arabish, Lee survived with both his memory and former phisical ability. He now had the strength and powers that Undeath brought, but he was completelly under the control of Lucien and the Vioneth. Where Lee served after this is a mystery. He seems to have travelled around, appearing on battlefronts all over the world. Lee's immense phisical and mental skill would prove to be his freedom however. When Elderthorn Mortis regained his Free Will through the magic of the Spirits, he was immedietly attacked by an army of Undead, lead by Lee. Lee however, now close to Mortis, had begun to regain his Free will also, and was secretly disillusioned with the Ignotus. When Lee's forces marched over into Mortis's hideout, they lay down their weapons, and swore themselves to his rebellion. Countless undead joined Mortis now, calling themselves the Terran people, and it was Lee who was at the forfront of this army. He was able to wage full and unending war on the Dishonourable Grand Alliance, as well as further the motives of his new people. Although the relationship between the Terrans and their Brotherhood allies has often been debatably rough, Lee has been a factor that has dramatically changed the outlook that some Orcs have of the Terrans. Lee's honourable fighting style and respect for the Brotherhood has earned him great fame in the lands of Helheim and beyond. Childhood Lee's family was one of the small noble families loyal to the Date Clan. Having blood from an ancient Qin-hai dynasty, the Li family (李) became prominent traders and respected members of their community. Lee's mother was a noble from another house, and his father a Samurai named Li Takara. Takara was killed when Lee was a child, and his Mother was forced to abandon him to Europan traders for reasons unknown. . He spent the rest of his childhood here, in the city of Prinmar, training to join the Imperial Legion so he could one day be as strong as his father was. Many believe that Edward Lee was not in fact his original name but a name taken by Li Takara in an attempt to offer Edward a better life in the West. At the time, eastern names were frowned upon after Kreedia's first expansion into Aralan, and so choosing a more Europan name would offer them a better life. Some believe Lee's original name was infact Sakamoto Kazuma, although this has not been confirmed as even Lee himself remembers little of his childhood. Early life When Lee was a teenager, he joined one of the early Imperial Legions. His Legion however was massacred by Orcs, and so Lee abandoned Europa as quickly as he could. Fleeing back to the Tsuyomi lands, Lee became an infamous travelling Ronin, incredibly skilled and mysterious in his ways. Lee himself does not remember how many lands he had visited, he explored across all of the Clan Lands and even in to the lost provinces of the East. He was a saviour to some and a tyrant to others, he went and did as he pleased, all in the name of honour. He would often arrive to break sieges, and was said to have killed more undead than all the Crusades of the West. Lee however had a love for the simpler things in life, and would often dwell unknown in the smaller villages and towns, despite his odd fame in some cities. It was when he was in one of these towns that Lee met his end. The Necromancer Arabish, a Sanarii Undead who had joined a cult devoted to the Shiokar, attacked the small village during mid day, as Lee was helping farmers in the fields. Rushing into the centre of the settlement, Lee fought off every single Undead which came to attack him, cutting down countless in the defence of the village. He was however, despite his ability, overrun, and soon he was cut down by the sheer mass of the Hordes that faced him. Death and Undeath Brought back by Arabish, Lee was enthralled by Lucien's power, and came to be known only as "The Dreadlord", forgetting his past. It is unknown where Lee served, but the infamous Dreadlord was said to both lead armies and at times appear on battlefields unknown. Lee was supposedly involved in the massacre of Saint Ivanburg in Husaria, as well as the siege of Frostclaw camp. The Dreadlord however was tasked with helping destroy the Rebellion of the Necromancer Magnormux Forzix, specifically to put down his chief lieutenant Elderthorn Mortis. However Lee's mental power was strong, and so when he came near the Red Crown that Mortis possessed and protected, he became disillusioned with Lucien and began to remember his old ways. Deciding the attacking of Mortis was dishonourable, Lee marched his forces up to Mortis's defences across the great bridge, laid down his weapons, and swore himself and his forces to Mortis. Lee was reborn as his old self, Edward Lee, and became Mortis's chief military commander and a trusted General of the newly appointed "Night Master". Edward Lee of the Terran Crusade Lee was incredibly loyal to Mortis and the Crusade. Having never had a true master before, Lee was proud to serve a cause he saw as noble as any of his native clans. When Forzix was killed, Lee was appointed as Dreadlord of the Armies and Minister of War. Lee's conquests since have varied from completely brutal to oddly liberating, but all have been guided by his sense of honourable morality and loyalty. Lee has earned the respect of many Brotherhood Generals and he himself respects the ideals of the Brotherhood greatly. Despite this however, Lee's longer life has made him see Death as a more trivial matter, and so he is comfortable with the sometimes questionable ethics of the Crusade. Lee's undeath has been no hindrance to him as he lost nothing with it, he died honourably as a Ronin and had now returned to bring further Glory to his name. Undeath simply gave him more strength and took little from him, a trade he had no problem with to begin with. Kerem-beyit-1034622-800x1067.jpg|Lee in his traditional armour Edward Lee.jpg|Lee shortly after his Resurrection by Arabish Terran3.jpg|Lee in his Dreadlord armour Edward Lee 2.jpg|Lee shortly after having regained his free will Category:Character